Por favor
by NaraVillbs
Summary: Si jamás pensaron que Neji Hyuga podria rogar por algo, se han equivocado. -NejiTen-


-Vayamos a la cama- Susurro en voz ronca contra su oído, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran, estar con él aun era excitante y lleno de sorpresas. Sonriendo apenada y sabiendo que ese sonrojo sólo iba a enloquecerlo más s dirigió a la habitación de ambos, tomados de la mano y para no hacer ruido.

Había sido el primer día de clases de su hijo, quien había sido recogido por ambos, mientras en el camino les contaba su día y cuan increíble había sido. Pero las cosas estaban por mejorar para ellos ahora que Hisazhi dormia placidamente en su habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación Tenten se recostó en la cama mientras vio a su esposo deshacerse del pantalón del pijama y gatear desnudo hacia ella. Cuando lo tuvo sobre ella lo sujeto con las piernas como de costumbre pero esta vez rodó hasta quedar enzima.

-Tenten.- Gruño en advertencia, o mejor dicho, simio. Pero ella no le presto atención y comenzó a desabrocharse la bata hasta dejarla caer al suelo. Neji le sujeto los senos con las manos y se inclino a besarla. Rudo y con ansias. Pero cunado coloco las manos en su cadera Tenten lo detuvo con una sonrisa.

-No esta vez, Neji.- Tenten bajo hasta morderle suavemente la oreja.- Neji la miro sorprendido, esa era su joven y bella esposa, pero su personalidad distaba mucho de la tierna y adorable que acostumbraba tener. Tenten bajo un poco hasta quedar entre sus piernas y acaricio su sexo lentamente. Neji soltó un brutal gemido antes de contenerlo y hacerlo sonrojarse.- ¿Recuerdas cuando te entregue mi virginidad? Me hiciste rogarte.

-Tenten…

-Cuando comenzamos a tener relaciones, me jure que un día me vengaría por ello.- Apretó el miembro de Neji con algo de fuerza y él se deshizo en la cama, jadeando con fuerza y luchando contra el deseo.- No que no lo disfrutara, la verdad me gusto mucho, pero, tu parecías aun más divertido, y eso me hizo desear este momento.

-No…-Tomo una gran bocanada de aire e intento no moverse.

-¿No? ¿No vas a pedírmelo? Lastima…-Tenten lo soltó y se movió sobre él, pero Neji le sujeto la mano antes de que pudiera bajarse.

-No te atrevas.-Ordeno con el entrecejo fruncido pero sus ojos aun relampagueaban de deseo.

-Entonces pídemelo, Neji. Pídeme que te de la liberación que tanto necesitas.

-Yo no…

-Pídeme que te bese, que te deje de beber de mi boca para aliviar la sequedad de tu garganta.

-Tenten, no hagas esto.

-¿Quieres saber que te haré? Luego de deberte voy a succionar justo aquí.- Acaricio con un dedo el hueso de la cadera y un poco más abajo, uno de los puntos más sensibles de su esposo. Se agacho y soplo su calido aliento en el mismo lugar y Neji me movió contra ella tratando de conseguir algo de alivio.- Entonces, subiré hasta tu pecho, y pasare mi lengua por tus pectorales, hasta llegar a tus pezones y los tomare con fuerza entre mis labios. ¿Te gusta eso Neji?

-No…-Murmuro, pero arqueo la espalda delatoramente cuando ella lo toco sutilmente, pasando sus dedos entre las marcas de sus músculos y rasguñando sutilmente un pezón.

-Y bajare de nuevo, y te voy a tocar, tan lento que vas a desesperarte y querrás más, pero no lo voy a hacer, dejare que me ruegues, que implores, pero no te daré lo que necesitas todavía. Y es que eres tan grande, Neji, que sentirte dentro hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca.

-Basta.- Neji ya tenía los ojos cerrados y la sujetaba por las caderas, aforrándola con dedos temblorosos y mordiéndose el labio.

-Aun no, Neji. Pídemelo. Y Quizá, si me apiado de ti, te complazca. Con fuerza, con energía, con..

-Por favor.- Gruño entre dientes, con las mejillas sonrojadas y negándose a verla a la cara.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-No me hagas repetirlo.- Neji al fin abrió los ojos y Tenten se soltó el cabello, meciéndose y algunos mechones se pegaron a su piel. Pobre chico, pensó. Tenía demasiado orgullo para repetirlo.

-Eso fue más rápido de lo que creí. Pensé que tendrías un poco más de voluntad. Neji Hyuga rindiéndose tan fácilmente.- Se burlo ella pero Neji la jalo y beso con fuerza. Oh bien, ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo rogar un poco más después…

* * *

**Ya se que fue corto, pero lo hice porque una vez en "El placer de una mentira" prometi que seria Neji quien iba a rogar, y ahora que estaba con un poco de tiempo (mentira, se suponia que hacia una tarea ^^) decidi ponerlo.**

**Espero sea de su agrado.**


End file.
